


A Good Thing

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie





	A Good Thing

“So. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” The word echoed round the Gateroom.

Jack, hands in pockets, eyed Daniel carefully. “What are you thinking?”

“That it feels like an end rather than a beginning. That there’s a lot they’ll never know. We lost so many … Janet.” Daniel winced.

“Lot of us made it,” Jack offered. “Carter’s Out There, Teal’c’s with Ishta. Mitchell’s promoted to greatness, Vala’s …” Yes. Vala. “Tomorrow, the world finds out. It’s a good thing, Daniel.”

Daniel nodded, deep in thought.

“The Gate gave us … us. There’s always been us. Always friends,” Jack said.

Daniel half-smiled, knowingly. “I like this us better.”


End file.
